


Wet

by fairygyeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Showers, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Summary: Just Jinyoung washing you.





	Wet

**Author's Note:**

> Cringy writing made while suffering under uncreativity

It was a stupid decision, you know, but you really didn’t have much of a choice. You had planned to go to your boyfriend for a surprise visit. He has exams for the past few days so you’re sure he’s stressed. He tends to overwork himself and study until dawn. He also forgets to eat. That’s why you bought some snacks and walk to his house, not minding anything but your wholehearted purpose.

And then came the rain.

You’re already halfway so it’ll be better to just continue, right? You know how Jinyoung will scold you but at least you got wet and still saw your boyfriend. What’s the use of running through the rain if you’ll just go home?

You’re already shivering when you reach his house. You repeatedly punch his doorbell until he opens it in annoyance.

“Who is it?!” his crumpled but still handsome face greets you.

You smile sheepishly and do a little wave. “Hi.”

Jinyoung stares at you with furrowed brows. “What are you doing here?”

You put up the plastic bag full of snacks. “I brought you food.”

But he doesn’t even look at it. He scans your dripping clothes. “Why are you so wet? Why didn’t you bring an umbrella? Why did you even come here tonight?”

You look down. You knew he’ll be like this but it still hurts to hear those.

Jinyoung sighs. Despite his annoyance at your being unprepared, he has to do something about your situation first. “Come on. You might get cold if you stay wet.”

You feel him gently pull your arm so he can lead you inside. He closes the door and puts an arm over your shoulder as he guides you to somewhere.

“Are you feeling cold?” he asks.

You silently nod. You look around as he walks you through the house. You’ve been there before but his parents where there so you couldn’t really explore. It’s really quiet right now, and you know that’s because his parents are gone for a trip out of town. It’s only you and Jinyoung in the house.

He takes you to his room and makes you sit on his study chair. He disappears to the bathroom and comes back with a towel.

“Come on, I’ll dry your hair– Wait, no. Remove your clothes first so we can let it dry.”

Your heart skips a beat. “What?”

“You can’t stay like that with wet clothes. Remove them. I’ll hang it to dry.”

You understand this, but why isn’t he turning his back or leaving the room? Is he going to watch as you undress?

Or maybe he just forgot about his manners out of his great concern?

You see him sigh in frustration. He helps you up by pulling gently on your arm. “Fine. I’ll help you with it. You’re seriously an airhead, you know that?”

“Wait!” You gently push him away. “Why do you have to do it? Why do I need to do that?”

“You can’t seriously be embarrassed at this situation. I’m just worrying that you’ll get sick,” his tone shuts you up. He really does have a point. “Raise your arms. Do it quick. Let’s get you out of these wet clothes. You’re already flooding my room.”

You look down and see the water pooling near you. Defeated, you raise your arms and let Jinyoung peel your clothes for you.

He gently takes them off but it’s the bare touch that sends you shiver. Everytime his warm skin makes contact with your cold ones, you flinch. His breath also fans various spots as he leans to remove some buttons or reach the hem. You inhale sharply when he reaches around to unhook your bra. He seems to not mind it, but you’re overly concious now.

You quickly try to cover yourself. He notices you tightly crossing your arms over your chest.

“What’s wrong with you? Are you feeling cold?” he seems to be purely wondering.

“No. I’m just… covering.”

“For what? I’ve seen that already.”

And that makes you even more flustered. You shouldn’t think about those things right now. He’s already upset at you being stupid. What more if you get too distracted with your memories?

“Lift your leg,” you hear him instruct, effectively bringing you back to reality.

“What?”

“Lift your leg. How can I remove your underwear?”

Blood rushes to your face. “Why do you have to do that?”

“Because you’re going to take a bath while I dry these. How am I going to dry if you’re wearing it?”

“But I can do it myself!”

You looks at you incredulously. “You think I’ll believe that? You’ve done nothing but worry me. Let me do everything for you right now so I don’t keep on thinking how you’re endangering yourself again.”

You scoff. “What can be dangerous about removing my own underwear?”

“Exactly. Why are you prolonging it if there’s nothing about it?”

You’re at loss for words. What is he doing? Why is he like this?

You see him roll his eyes and take his shirt off.

“What are you doing?” you ask, your voice shaking a bit.

“You’re stupid getting embarrassed about being naked so I’ll join you.”

Something is definitely wrong with Jinyoung tonight. Is he too stressed about the test? Does he feel alone without his parents here and you not bothering him for a few days? Or are you just really overreacting about something so simple so he’s trying to get your head straight?

He’s not doing a good job if it’s the last one. How can you keep your sanity when he’s all bare in front of you?

“Come on, we’ll take a shower. Take that off,” he says with a nod.

“Fine, fine. Turn the shower on. I’ll follow.”

He gives you a warning glare but proceeds to the bathroom. You clutch your fast-beating heart. This is normal, you convince yourself. It’s just your overprotective petty boyfriend being stupid because he’s stressed. You should listen to him.

You enter the bathroom and find him adjusting the water’s temperature. You bite your lip nervously. The sight of his bare back is enough to start something  _there_. You plead yourself to get a grip.

“Come here,” he motions you. “The water is warm.”

You approach him slowly, still unsure how you’re supposed to act. The thing about Jinyoung, you’re never sure what he really wants. He can be playing with you right now but he’s too good of an actor to make it obvious. He can also be really innocently wanting to help you. How are you supposed to know?

You feel his lips softly land on yours, pulling you from reverie.

“You’re daydreaming,” he says, and you only blink in response.

It’s clear to you now. He’s playing with you. Jinyoung, the sweet one, won’t tease and torture you like this. You’re so stupid to get in this trap.

But it’s too late to back out.

“Come on,” he pulls you to the shower.

Water cascades on your body. You sigh as it takes away the shivers for a while. You can feel Jinyoung watching you, so you look up and meet his gaze. His lips quirk on the side and he gently turns you to face him.

It’s not much of a shock that he starts kissing you. As the warm water washes away your cold, Jinyoung also fills your insides with warmth. Kissing him never gets old; you feel butterflies everytime. Even though you’ve both mastered the rhythm of your lips and tongues, it makes the gesture more enjoyable and intense.

“Weren’t you embarrassed just now?” he teases.

“Shut up,” you mutter and kiss him again.

You feel him smile through the kiss. He slowly backs you to the wall and there, you feel cold again. But the heat inside you is enough to balance it. You don’t mind continuing.

“Wait, we’re supposed to take a bath. We shouldn’t get distracted.”

Why must you have such a teasing boyfriend?

You let your breathing even before going back to his side. Jinyoung has that playful smile you hate, and love, as he watches you.

“Let’s start with your hair,” he declares. “I’ll shampoo it for you.”

You’re far gone to disobey him so you just follow his movements. He puts some shampoo on his hand and lather it to your hair with gentle strokes. He looks down at you with a smile.

“Close your eyes. The shampoo might get into it.”

With a sigh, you close your eyes. Aside from making sure your hair is clean, he also massages your head, calming you. He drops a kiss to your lips, making you open your eyes.

He chuckles. “Close your eyes.”

You make a face and close them again.

“I’ll give you more kisses after. Just let me do this and promise not to get caught in the rain again.”

You don’t answer. You wait for him to finish his so called task. He pulls you back under the shower to rinse the shampoo.

“Don’t open your eyes yet,” he reminds you as his hand helps the water wash away the bubbles.

It takes a few moments but he does get the shampoo off and proceed to just hold your head and kiss you some more. You let yourself just enjoy his randomness, but you do hate how he stops just as when things are going to another level.

“I have to wash your body too,” he picks up a bath sponge.

“No, I can do it,” you try to decline.

“I don’t want you to. I should do it.”

“Why?” you whine, making him laugh.

“Because you don’t know how to take care of yourself!”

“I can take a bath by myself,” you point out.

But he merely smirks. “Okay, try to hold me back then.”

You know you can’t. He’s not just physically stronger; he also controls your emotions better than you do. So you decide to just run away.

“Yah, see what I mean?! Be careful, you might slip!”

He quickly catches your arm to stop you. He puts you back to your spot, his forehead now creased.

“Stay still. I’ll wash you. We’re already taking too much time.”

He starts with your neck, pulling your hair up so he can reach the back. The sponge is soft on your skin and he moves fast, already wasted enough time playing with you.

“I’m touching your chest,” he says, probably to prevent you from freaking out.

But though you knew he would touch you, it doesn’t lessen what you feel about it. He seems serious about just cleaning you but you can feel your senses heighten when his hands barely graze. He doesn’t focus on that particular part and raises your arms a bit to run the sponge on its length.

Then he tickles you. You instinctively smack his arm.

“Okay! I won’t tickle you again!” he assures, laughing at his stupid teasing. “But you laughed too so I’m not saying sorry.”

“Of course, I laughed. I was being tickled! Are you okay, Jinyoung? You’re seriously out of your mind right now.”

He holds your cheek and give you a peck. “I am. So let’s finish this.”

He works his way down, from your chest to your navel. You feel him take long on your hips. His thumb is drawing patterns on it. You hit his hand and give him a glare.

“Alright, I’ll stop. That’s just my favourite part. I always hold it when…”

Thank God he trails away and goes back to scrubbing you.

He guides you to turn around and swiftly soap your back. All that’s left now is your bottom half. You can–have to do it yourself.

“Jinyoung, I’ll do the rest. Give me the sponge,” you open your hand.

“Huh? No way. I said I’ll do it.”

“But–”

“Why are you always complaining?” He’s done arguing and proceeds. “You’re so soft here.”

The frustration really is getting to you. “Let go of my butt.”

“I was just washing!”

“You were fondling! Move on!”

He tsked. “Fine. Open your legs.”

“I swear, Jinyoung–”

“Well, we need to wash you there, don’t we?”

You bite your lower lip. Why are you in this torture? You just came to bring food to your boyfriend. The devil is punishing you for that?

“We have to wash this well,” he slowly moves his fingers through your folds.

You just throw your head back. When will this end?

“Stop moving,” he orders, but it’s obvious that you can’t control your squirms.

He kisses you and you immediately relax. You can still feel his fingers there but you focus on his lips.

“You only listen to me when I kiss you. Why are you like this?” he asks but doesn’t let you answer as he kisses you again.

You can’t help but release few moans as he makes sure he washes you well.

“Open your legs wider,” he says, lips still hovering on yours.

But that show is over. He works his way down to both your legs and lift your feet gently to wash your toes. You almost kick him from getting ticklish.

“Yah, be careful, you might slip and hit your head!” He’s back to being concerned. He stands up and gives you a once over. “I think your chest wasn’t washed well.”

“Park Jinyoung, I am losing my patience,” you say grimly.

He grins. “Fine, fine. Let’s finish this. I just wanted to touch.”

You try to remain emotionless as he pulls you to the water again. He uses his bare hand to rinse the soap from your body, and he doesn’t dare linger to any part. You figure he’s done playing too.

“There, we’re done,” he says. “Next time, bring an umbrella so we don’t have to go through this.”

You scoff. “You’re the one who forced me to let you wash me.”

“Hey, I did not force you. You went to the bathroom yourself.”

You open your mouth protest but he’s already turned his back to get the towel.

You walk in front of his mirror and lean on the counter below it. Without anymore words, he approaches you and puts the towel on your hair. He dries your hair while stealing kisses from you. You just frown, already tired.

He moves to dry your body and you feel him immediatelly cup your breast.

“Yah!” you scold.

“What? It’s not like I want to touch. I just have to dry it!”

You don’t believe anything he says now but you stay silent. You see him sneak a grin. The rest of the drying is thankfully just that, drying.

He lifts you up after and exits the bathroom.


End file.
